Ginger Howling
by Wamba77
Summary: Ron y Hermione pensaron que luego de todo lo que habían pasado, y en especial luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, habrían superado todos los retos que la vida les había impuesto, sin embargo no contaban con que un peludo problema se les atravesaría en sus vidas para hacerlos luchar de nuevo por estar juntos.


**Ginger Howling**

Capítulo I

"Los muertos yacían en una fila a la mitad del gran comedor. Harry no pudo ver el cuerpo de Fred porque su familia lo rodeaba. George arrodillado a su cabeza, la señora Weasley estaba tendida sobre su pecho y temblaba incontroladamente mientras el señor Weasley acariciaba su cabello mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Sin decir nada a Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaron. Harry vio a Hermione acercándose a Ginny, quien tenía la cara toda hinchada y con manchas y la abrazó. Ron se unió a Bill, Fleur y Percy, quien arrojo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ron. Cuando Ginny y Hermione se acercaron más al resto de la familia, Harry tuvo una clara vista de los cuerpos que yacían al lado del de Fred: Remus y Tonks, pálidos e inmóviles, con un aire de paz reflejado en sus rostros aparentemente dormidos bajo el oscuro y encantado cielo. {...} Se volteó y subió corriendo las escaleras de mármol. " (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows; Pág. 678)

Es aquí, precisamente cuando Harry se va, que esta historia comienza.

Ron lloraba con el brazo de Percy sobre su hombro. Ver el cuerpo de su hermano sin vida le producía demasiado dolor, el no haber podido hacer nada para evitar su muerte, estaban consumiendo con llamas su corazón. Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada y lo peor de todo era que la batalla aun no llegaba a su fin, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento y no había cesado. Si la batalla continuaba podía perder aún más, temía que se llevara a otro ser amado, temía más a ese hecho que a su propia vida. Temía más al dolor que a la propia muerte. El hecho de morir significaba no sentir más dolor, incluso algunos pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza como relámpagos le decían que se entregara de una vez a la muerte. Luego vino a su memoria una promesa sellada con un inoportuno y desesperado beso que lo hicieron retomar su cordura y desechar por completo esas ideas. Había prometido sin palabras, al igual que ella, que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para sobrevivir, no podía darse por vencido, quería volver a probar sus labios, quería volver a perderse en el marrón de sus ojos, quería ser de nuevo el culpable de su sonrisa y saber que ella siempre estaría a su lado para corregirlo y sacar lo mejor de él. Necesitaba a Hermione más de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado, había esperado demasiado para que ese momento llegara y ahora que sabía que ella también lo quería no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, además debía protegerla, aun sabiendo que Hermione era perfectamente capaz de protegerlos a ambos, la protegería a lo que diera lugar, incluso daría su vida por ella.

Por ahora solo quedaba esperar… y ¿a qué? Voldemort les había dado una hora… ¿para qué? Ah, sí! Una hora para que su mejor amigo se entregara a la muerte o para desatar de nuevo la estúpida guerra que se había llevado a su hermano, no creía poder soportar más dolor. Se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su pecoso rostro y levantó la mirada hacia Hermione, si la batalla continuaba, las posibilidades de que pudieran compartir en un futuro su felicidad eran pocas, pero aun así era lo correcto. No dejaría que Voldemort asesinara a su mejor amigo, aún si Harry se entregaba a Voldemort vivirían bajo su régimen y eso no venía en nada al concepto que él tenía de felicidad, lo dejaría todo y moriría antes de caer a los pies de ese maniaco sin humanidad.

Entonces se percató de que Harry no estaba por ninguna parte y conociéndolo como lo conocía, el muy tonto se había dejado convencer por las palabras de Voldemort y habría ido a entregarse a él para ahorrarles más sufrimiento, un gesto noble pero estúpido. Debía asegurarse de que no había sido así, así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Hermione zafándose del brazo de Percy sin ninguna delicadeza, la tomo de la mano y jalándola por el brazo la guió fuera del alcance de los oídos de Ginny, no quería preocuparla más, ya estaba sufriendo demasiado. El resto de la familia lo miró extrañado, pero no quisieron preguntar a que se debía esa reacción, tal vez necesitaban tiempo el uno con el otro antes de que otra cosa pasara, así que se volvieron a concentrar en el dolor de la pérdida de Fred.

"¿Que sucede Ron?" le preguntó Hermione sin rastro de reproche en su voz, sabía que Ron le diría algo sumamente delicado.

"Harry, no está. ¿Crees que se haya dejado convencer por Voldemort?" dijo Ron serio.

"Tal vez…" Ya había pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que lo habían visto, suficiente para que el… no, no quería pensar en ello, además faltaba Nagini… "fue a buscar respuestas, aún no nos deshacemos de Nagini… debe estar por algún lado del castillo"

"¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada? Siempre pasando por encima de nosotros…" dijo Ron en tono de reproche como si le estuviera hablando a Harry.

"Ya sabes cómo es… más bien vamos a buscarlo."

"¿A dónde pudo haber ido…?" Intercambiaron una mirada y lo supieron en seguida.

"Dumbledore!" exclamaron simultáneamente mientras se ponían en marcha hacia la oficina del director a todo lo que sus exhaustos cuerpos les permitían, esperando encontrar a Harry allí. Su familia supo en seguida que algo no andaba bien, Ginny, quién en ese lapso de tiempo se había arrodillado junto a Molly se puso en pie de un salto y los siguió corriendo.

Para cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry ya estaba en el bosque prohibido listo para enfrentarse a la muerte.

"Harry! ¿Se encuentra él aquí?" preguntó Hermione sin siquiera haber parado del todo en frente de la gárgola. Lo dijo sin ningún esfuerzo por sonar amable, cosa que sorprendió a Ron, quién la miró incrédulo, de verdad que estaba asustada, sino, ¿de que otra manera oiría a una Hermione sin rastro de amabilidad en sus gestos?

"Si, estuvo aquí, pero salió ya hace largo rato" respondió la gárgola pasando por alto la falta de tacto de Hermione, después de todo ¿qué se podía esperar en medio de una cruel guerra?

"Maldita sea! Llegamos tarde… ¿Ahora a dónde pudo haber ido?" Preguntó Ron sin esconder su desesperación.

"Pues de seguro a hacer algo que definitivamente no quería" dijo la gárgola respondiendo a su pregunta "El chico en verdad iba triste, pareciese que se dirigiera hacia su muerte" Nunca habría imaginado el grado de verdad que se escondía tras sus palabras.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que deseaban oír… Ron y Hermione se miraron asustados, ¿y ahora qué? Oyeron unos pasos alejarse a toda velocidad tras de ellos y se voltearon para ver de quién se trataba. Ginny había oído demasiado y ahora correría hacia el bosque prohibido para encontrar a Harry sin pensar en nada más. Ron supo de inmediato las intenciones locas de su hermanita y corrió tras ella para detenerla mientras Hermione corría tras ambos intentando seguirles el paso.

Cuando Hermione llegó al gran comedor, vio como Ron sostenía de frente a Ginny por los hombros mientras esta en medio de lágrimas de desesperación trataba de soltarse del agarre de su hermano para cometer una locura.

"SUÉLTAME RON!"

"Ni lo sueñes Ginny, MÍRAME POR FAVOR!… Harry ha de tener algún motivo para irse, él no quería que lo siguieras, precisamente por eso no nos dijo nada… te quería a salvo y no dejaré que vallas tras él, no voy a permitirlo."

Ginny dejó de forcejear, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su hermano. Los ojos de Ginny solo reflejaban desesperación y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro dejando surcos de dolor sobre sus mejillas. Entonces rompió a llorar inconsolablemente mientras abrazaba a Ron con fuerza, como si se lo fueran a arrebatar. Su hermano también la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza para infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

De pronto la estridente voz de Voldemort rompió el momento y con él, los últimos halos de esperanza que quedaban. Salieron del castillo y un agujero negro se instaló en donde antes estaba su corazón absorbiendo todos sus sentidos y esperanzas, allí estaba su amigo, sobre los brazos de Hagrid, sin vida, luego vieron como Harry era tendido a los pies de Voldemort y el estúpido de Voldemort regocijándose sobre ello y girando con su asqueroso pie el cuerpo de Harry, mintiendo al decir que Harry había tratado de escapar para salvarse y esperando con ello ensombrecer el noble acto de su amigo. Pero obviamente ninguno de ellos lo creyó, sabían cómo era Harry y jamás habría hecho tal cosa.

"ÉL TE VENCIÓ!" gritó Ron.

Luego, todo fue muy rápido.

Vieron como Neville era humillado y con el Sombrero Seleccionador en llamas sobre su cabeza. Grawp, los gigantes, centauros con sus flechas atacando a los mortífagos y como Neville con un limpio movimiento de la espada de Gryffindor corta la cabeza de Nagini, y el cuerpo de ésta cae a los pies de Voldemort inerte, quien gritó furioso.

{…}

"HARRY!" gritó Hagrid "HARRY, DONDE ESTA HARRY!"

La guerra explotó de nuevo y se encargaba de empujarlos a todos al Gran Comedor

Lograron aturdir a varios mortífagos y luego la batalla se encargó de separarlos.

"Hey Sangresucia" dijo Bellatrix levantando su varita para lanzarle a Hermione una maldición asesina.

Hermione se volteó y alcanzó a esquivarla por poco y cuando Bellatrix estaba a punto de lanzarle otra maldición, Ginny y Luna arremetían contra Bellatrix en su defensa. Ahora estaban luchando las tres contra Bellatrix.

Ron vio como la perra de Bellatrix trataba de dañar sin piedad a Luna, a su hermanita y a SUUUUUUUU Hermione. Preso en desesperación conjuró un hechizó aturdidor tan potente en el afán de auxiliar a Hermione, Ginny y Luna que hizo que el mortífago contra el que estaba luchando se estampillara contra el lado contrario del Gran Comedor y resbalara hasta el suelo. Corrió a todo lo que sus pies le permitían para interceptar a Bellatrix y acabar con esa zorra de una vez por todas, pero cuando había recorrido la mitad de la distancia, algo peludo, gris, cuadrúpedo, con dientes y garras afiladas que olía como solo el podia, Fenrir Greyback, colisionó contra él, dejando su varita fuera de alcance. Había salido de la nada y ahora trataba de desgarrar y acabar con Ron como si su vida se fuera en ello, Ron no podía quitárselo de encima, le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza había colisionado violentamente contra el suelo y por más que forcejeara para librarse de su agarre sentía como las garras y colmillos de Greyback se encajaban en su carne. Entonces sintió como el peso sobre él se desvanecía así como había venido, de la nada, Neville, quién había visto la escena, había lanzado a Greyback un hechizo aturdidor para quitárselo de encima y ayudó a Ron a incorporarse. Greyback se recuperó y arremetió contra ellos de nuevo, se dirigía ferozmente hacia Ron y Neville, quienes lanzaban hechizos aturdidores que eran esquivados por él. Finalmente dieron en el blanco y tras ver como el hechizo solo lo había debilitado un poco, lanzaron de nuevo el hechizo, el cual cayó simultáneamente sobre Greyback, quien ante la mirada de un invisible Harry, cayó al suelo sin vida.

Cuando logró recuperar el hilo de la situación se volteó para seguir con sus intenciones originales, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver como su madre había al fin acabado con la desgraciada de Bellatrix. Voldemort trató de lanzarle una maldición asesina a su madre, y gracias al cielo Harry conjuró un Protego para defenderla. Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y Ron y Hermione sintieron un alivió que hizo que sus corazones volvieran a ocupar el espacio que había llenado el agujero negro. Todo era muy confuso, pero algo tenían claro, debía de ser Harry quien acabara con Voldemort.

Voldemort muere víctima de su propia maldición asesina.

Luego de un instante relámpago de silencio, en el que entendían lo que había sucedido, el Gran Comedor exploto en regocijo y todos iban a felicitar a Harry y Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en alcanzarlo.

El amanecer se alzó sobre Hogwarts marcando el fin de un periodo de oscuridad y dando paso a lo que prometía ser un futuro lleno de paz. Era imposible no sentirse contagiado por la alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente. Si, la guerra había cobrado la vida de muchos de sus seres amados, pero no en vano. El cuerpo de Voldemort fue retirado y McGonagall reestableció las mesas. Hasta ese momento Ron y Hermione no habían encontrado un momento para ellos, pues habían estado ocupados con diferentes tareas, por eso cuando todos se sentaron a compartir la alegría del momento, Ron y Hermione solo querían estar con el otro, cuando se encontraron a una considerable distancia, acortaron el espacio que había entre ellos y se fundieron en el más tierno y espléndido abrazo de sus vidas. Habían pasado por tantos peligros, estuvieron tan cerca de la muerte en tantas ocasiones que el saberse ahora a salvo el uno al lado del otro era una sensación incomparable. Se separaron lentamente consumiéndose en la mirada del otro, Ron acarició la mejilla de Hermione y se inclinó para besarla. Hermione lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos mientras correspondía al beso encantada y cuando no creía poder sentirse más feliz, Ron la elevó por el aire dando vueltas sobre sí mismos sin despegar sus labios. Cuando aterrizaron cortaron el beso y aún abrazados pegaron sus frentes mientras una sonrisa de la más pura e inocente felicidad se trazaba sobre sus rostros.

"Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?" le preguntó Ron en su tono travieso de siempre, como si la guerra nunca hubiera existido.

"Hace rato que lo hice" le respondió ella siguiéndole la cuerda.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que si no podía curar sus heridas físicas, si reconfortaba sus espíritus.

Se separaron y de la mano se dirigieron a unos peldaños que estaban vacíos y se sentaron, bastaba con la presencia del otro para sentirse bien, la magia que en ese momento envolvía su atmósfera era incomparable. Se quedaron hundidos en la mirada del otro, de ahora en adelante todo entre ellos iba a cambiar y no podían imaginar cómo podría llegar a ser, pero nada los hacia más felices que saber que ahora estaban juntos como algo que iba más allá de una simple amistad, pero conservando la complicidad que la palabra amistad conlleva, no necesitaban palabras para formalizarlo, no se les daban bien esas cosas.

"Soy yo, ¿me acompañan?" Harry tenía el don de arruinar momentos brillantemente perfectos.

Ya no tenían que tratar de esconder lo que sentían y aun así se separaron bruscamente como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. Se pusieron en pie de un salto y acompañaron a Harry en su camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Subiendo las escaleras de mármol se encontraron con que varios escalones faltaban, manchas de sangre y rastros de guerra por todos lados. Oyeron a Peeves zumbando más allá y cantando un verso de su propia autoría

Lo hicimos, vencimos con Potter el primero Voldy se fue a morir, ¡nos iremos a divertir!

"Realmente da un sentimiento del alcance y la tragedia del asunto ¿No creen?" dijo Ron empujando una puerta para dejar entrar a Hermione y Harry. La guerra no había podido llevarse su sarcástico sentido del humor, cosa que por cierto, a Hermione le encantaba.

Harry comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había visto en el Pensadero, lo que había sucedido en el bosque prohibido y todo lo demás, Ron y Hermione no habían salido de su asombro cuando llegaron al frente de la gárgola que había sido violentamente tumbada hacia un lado. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, todos los cuadros empezaron a aplaudir estruendosamente. Harry empezó a hablar con el Dumbledore del cuadro y dijo algo acerca que no quería la Varita de Sauco y Ron no podía creer lo que había oído.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás demente?!"

"Sé que es poderosa, pero prefería la mía, así que…" y reparo su varita con la de Sauco. Luego dijo que la pondría de nuevo en la tumba de Dumbledore.

"¿Estás seguro dijo Ron?" – en su voz había un rastro de anhelo mientras veía la Varita de Sauco.

"Creo que Harry tiene razón" dijo Hermione lentamente mientras dirigía a Ron una mirada glacial.

"La varita da más problemas de lo que en realidad vale" dijo Harry "Y a decir verdad" dijo mientras daba la espalda a los retratos, pensando solamente en su cama que le esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor y preguntándose si Kreacher le llevaría un sándwich allí "Ya he tenido suficientes problemas por toda una vida".

[Momento solemne… quienes ya leyeron los libros saben a qué me refiero, a ese vacío que te deja el leer estas últimas palabras.]

Diciendo esas palabras, Harry guió el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, al llegar al frente del retrato de La Señora Gorda, ésta se corrió de inmediato dándoles paso sin necesidad de contraseña. Entraron y los cálidos rayos del sol al amanecer inundaban la estancia, divisaron el cómodo sofá en el que solían hacer sus deberes y al llegar a él, se tumbaron como si sus cuerpos no hubiesen probado nunca el descanso. Entonces Harry llamó a Kreacher, quién con un fuerte crack apareció en la estancia.

"Kreacher, no quiero ser molesto ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad es que muero de hambre, me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia pedirte unos cuantos sándwiches…" Dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

"Para Kreacher será todo un placer, después de todo Harry Potter y sus amigos nos han librado al fin del señor oscuro" dijo Kreacher. Había cambiado demasiado desde que Harry cambió su actitud frente a él, y sin añadir otra palabra se desapareció para conseguir los sándwiches le había solicitado su ahora amable amo.

"Hermione si no hubiese sido por ti, creo que jamás me hubiera podido llevar bien con Kreacher, debo darte las gracias, a ti y a tu peddo" dijo Harry buscando sacarles una carcajada.

"Es P.E.D.D.O." dijo Ron saliendo en defensa de Hermione y causando sorpresa en ambos "Que te quede claro Potter" añadió divertido.

Los tres rieron.

"Es bueno verlos juntos... me estaban desquiciando el año pasado con tantas peleas tratando de esconder lo evidente" dijo Harry recordando todas esas peleas que dejaban en claro lo que sentían por el otro.

Vino a sus memorias su primer beso, aquel tan inoportuno que Harry había presenciado y del que los había despertado tan abruptamente y no pudieron evitar reír ante la ocurrencia y el don de Harry para arruinar momentos especiales.

"Bueno, ahora que la batalla ha terminado, pueden continuar con el besuqueo, claro, si es que ya no están peleados de nuevo" continuó Harry en medio de carcajadas.

Ron y Hermione voltearon los ojos, aunque sabían que Harry estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Kreacher apareció con los Sándwiches los tres los comieron con mucho entusiasmo y resolvieron tomar una siesta. Terminaron los sándwiches y el sueño cayó en ellos inevitablemente. Harry quedó recostado contra un brazo del sillón y Hermione, quien estaba en la mitad de ambos, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ron, quién sintió como su corazón se paraba al contacto, la abrazó y se recostó con Hermione sobre su pecho en el otro brazo del sillón y con una sonrisa dibujadas en sus labios, quedaron sumidos en el más tranquilo y reconfortante sueño de sus vidas.


End file.
